To Be With You
by freaky-callback-girl
Summary: Two so different, but so alike. There love is one written in the stars. Even through the fighting and pain they make it though. Chadson! 10 Songfics!


_**I got the strange urge to write this tonight. Maybe to clear my mind or something, but I knew I needed to write this so hear it is! I hope you love it!**_

**On The Line**

**Demi Lovato **

Sonny looked at the framed picture of a certain boy on her nightstand. A real unfiltered smile was on the face of Chad Dylan Cooper not one of his fake or sarcastic ones. That was the face of the boy she loved. And when she was with him, that's when she was happiest. Even if they were fighting.

So when the time had come and they fell apart, she was broken…crushed. She had sat quietly for days not talking to anyone, just sulking. Thinking of the boy that had broken her heart.

Little did she know, that just a few miles away a certain Chad Dylan Cooper was pacing and looking at the phone building up his courage. And when the phone rang, Sonny jumped for it.

"Sonny, I made a mistake….I miss you."

**Here I Am**

**Camp Rock Sountrack**

Wisconsin was quiet. Where everyone had to fit in. If you didn't life was hard. Life had always been hard for Sonny. She never fit in, so the bullies decided to put her in her place.

When the phone rang shrilly in her room on one fateful day, Sonny picked up and listened to the man talking business on the other end. When she hung up she screamed and did a dance.

She was out of here. Hollywood, here comes Sonny Munroe.

The plane touched down on the runway that sunny day. Everything was bright and shiny. The palm trees blew in the wind as Sonny looked out through the black tinted limo windows.

"Here I am." Sonny whispered.

**I Stand**

**Idina Menzel**

"Look at this place Chad! You're getting sucked in. Hollywood is eating you alive. Tell me, what do you stand for? What keeps you alive!" Sonny screamed at the rapidly changing boy.

He looked boy blankly before speaking huskily. "I stand…I stand. I stand for the perfect day! I stand for the chance to help someone. I stand for a chance to make a change in some ones life. But most of all, I stand for you Sonny."

"What?" Sonny's voice was soft barely above a whisper.

"I stand for you Sonny Munroe!" he yelled. And then swept her into his arms and kissed her.

**That's How You Know**

**Amy Adams**

Sonny walked into her dressing room after a rough lunch. Tawni had screamed and yelled at Zora for flinging meat at her. And Nico kept trying out his new pick up lines on her. While Chad had sat two tables away glaring jealously at Nico's arm slung round Sonny awkwardly.

All she had the strength for was to through herself down onto the couch. Then an annoying knock started at the door.

"Come in!" Sonny's voice was muffled by the pillow she was trying not to accidentally eat.

"Um…Sonny? Is this er…a good time?" Chad's voice was soft. And Sonny bolted up right at the sound of it. "Yeah, sure, now's great." She smiled the smiled only he could coax out of her.

"I brought you these to um…make your day a little brighter." Chad said handing Sonny a small bouquet of yellow flowers.

**Burnin' Up**

**The Jonas Brothers**

It was the party of the year, hosted by the one and only Mackenzie Falls cast. But Chad had made sure that a certain bubbly brunette got and invitation.

The party was in the summer before the new season started. I was still warm but a crisp fall scent was starting to float in the air. A sense of urgency to have fun seemed to take hold of everyone.

Sonny pranced into the party a little late, and Chad's jaw nearly fell to the ground when she did. Sonny was in a small red dress that made Chad's mouth water, and her she had on sexy black stilettos that she knew Chad had a fetish for.

Chad wanted to hide her from all the eyes of the other boys that had stopped dancing to watch her. She was torturing him, and she knew it.

**Love Story**

**Taylor Swift**

Sonny looked out through the small window in her bedroom. There was one thing that she couldn't get off of her mind. A thing named Chad Dylan Cooper.

They could never be together. No matter if she liked him or not. Their casts would never let it happen. They were like star crossed lovers.

She was staring up into the smoky skies of California when the first pebble hit the window. She looked around shocked and then another pebble hit the glass. Sonny opened up the window before another could be thrown.

Chad stepped out from under a tree grinning a lop-sided grin. "Come on Juilet!" he smiled and nodded towards his car parked haphazardly in front of her house, "Let's go."

**We Rock**

**Camp Rock Cast**

Sonny had snuck into Chad's dressing room looking for something to keep the cast rivalry going. She needed a little dirt. There had to be something she could use against him.

All she heard was the rushing of the shower and some off-key humming.

Sonny crept quietly around his dressing room. Looking for a stray note, a bad picture, anything.

Then out of no where she heard the worst singing ever….or maybe some animal dying…yelling, "We Rock! We Rock! We Rock on!"

Sonny dissolved in a fit of giggles, and pulled out her phone to record this. Once he was finished the water shut off abruptly. Which sent Sonny running for the door.

"Oh yes Chad, you really do rock!" she started laughing again.

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Angela Lansbury**

The had always fought. It was normal. If they happened to be in the same room at the same time there was sure to be an argument, which would almost always turn into a yelling match.

Neither realized how much alike they really were behind their masks. He seemed to be conceited and immovable and she was soft and warm but both were headstrong and fought for what they loved. And neither could be persuaded.

They were two of the same but two opposites none the less. Then, one day, when they were waiting in line for frozen yogurt both irritable something changed one of them bended, or maybe they both did in their own little way. The tension collapsed and everything was calm.

**Never Again**

**Kelly Clarkson**

If looks could kill the scumbag would be dead, and since looks couldn't kill Chad was trying to think of someway he could kill the boy and make it look like an accident.

The guy was going to pay for hurting Sonny like that.

Chad marched up towards the guy who had so calmly used Sonny. The guy who had broken her. Sonny was standing, facing the boy, with anger radiating off of her. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. It made Chad boil inside seeing her like this.

All he could think of was how he hadn't of protected her in the end. He raised his fist to punch the guy, but Sonny stepped in front of him.

"You know what, Chad, he's not even worth it," she hooked her arm into his and walked with him out of the room.

**Black Roses Red**

**Alana Grace**

Sonny looked at the boy who was sitting awkwardly across from her in the small closet they had managed to get themselves locked in.

Things had been off between them. They were caught in that painful stage between friendship and love. Chad was trying everything possible to make her believe him, that he wasn't going to hurt her.

Sonny was starting to believe him.

"Chad, can I ask you one thing?" Sonny looked at her maroon tights.

"Didn't you just ask something there?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Just ask!" he sigh exasperated

"If…us…happened. Would you be there for me always? Or would I be the flavor of the week?"

"Sonny, you've had me since the day you arrived at this studios. I'll always be here. I promise. Sonny look at me!" Chad tilted her head up to look at him.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, for the first time, she kissed him back.

_**Well, I hope you loved it. Review and tell me which was you favorite. And give me some ideas for more fics if you have any. I'd love to know them. You know I love reviews so let 'em flow! **_

_**Love ya babes!**_

_**Xo Review**_


End file.
